To Dance
by PenTheWillows
Summary: She's hormonal, he's ridiculously attractive, and he's standing too bloody close.


To Dance

Well, she's a dancer

Ever since they were little

dancing's been her life

Telling a story with her body

feeling as if she's flying

There's nothing

that beats it

And, he believes in her

She can make it

no magic necessary

Just pure talent

she has it all

It probably helps

he's in love with her

Starting school hinders her

Schoolwork means

less time to dance

As it happens

there's no place to dance

It feels as if her life

is gone

Her summers are spent running away

Her dance studio

is her favorite place

It's more of a home

than her real home

Her parents don't

approve

Life isn't the greatest for her

But she gets on that stage

and everything falls away

Leaping and twirling

soaring across the floor

She could never

leave this behind

He's her biggest fan

His support

never fails

He knows her skills

are off the charts

All he wants

is for her happiness

She comes of age

Now she can follow

her dreams

Nobody can

stop her

A life of

dancing is ahead

But then he reveals his secret

His feelings for her

– they're love

She's never felt like this

her whole life

And now she's

at a crossroads

Passion for love

Is that a choice

she's willing to make

A risk that she's

willing to take

Can she give it all up

for one boy

But, he's not just a boy

He is her

best friend

He's been there

through it all

He has been

her lifeline

Is it one or the other

Does she really have to

give it all up

Can she have dancing

and him

Why must she pick

why not both

Life doesn't work that way

Long hours of practice

cut into dates

Anniversaries

cut into practice

She has to choose

passion or love

* * *

><p>The performance is over; the last routine has been danced. She steps out from behind the curtain to thunderous applause, curtsies, and leaves. She heads back to her dressing room to remove her costume and make-up. She is ready to go home. As much as she loves her job, sometimes it tires her so much.<p>

"Lucinda?" asks a cheery voice from outside. The query is accompanied by a hesitant knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Let them in."

The door opens, and a young man steps in before it snaps shut once more. He has chin-length blond hair, brown eyes, and a bemused smile.

"Merlin, Luce, you look…" he trails off, not sure how to accurately describe her.

"Oh, you're here!" she squeals, propelling out of her chair and towards the man. "I didn't think you'd make it, but you did! You're here! I've missed you so much!"

She hugs him, and his bemused smile becomes amused as he hugs her back. "Of course I'm here. I promised, didn't I?"

She steps back to take a look at him. He looks so…rugged. "I know," she says doubtfully, "But…after what happened last time…I wasn't sure if you'd actually want to show up."

"I will never be able to stay away from you," he admits, "Enough about the past, though. You were fantastic out there!"

"Was it really good?" she asks worriedly, wringing her hands, "I was a little weak on my _fouetté en tournants_."

"They were amazing, as always," he assures her, reaching his right hand up and tucking some flyaway hairs behind her left ear. She stares at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Luce…I missed you," he whispers, his eyes never leaving her.

"I missed you, too." She casts her gaze towards the floor. She's never been great at dealing with awkward situations.

"I can't go a day without thinking about you, you know," he informs her, moving a little closer. Only inches separate them, and the closeness frightens her. Only a little, though. She can't deny that she's missed his touch. "I haven't been able to do a solid day of work in months."

"I..I'm sorry." She's whispering now. He's too close for her to speak in a normal tone. They haven't been this close since…well, it's been a very long time.

He chuckles. "Why are you sorry? I'd rather be distracted by you than do work, no matter how much I love my job."

She keeps her gaze lowered. There's no telling what she'll do if they make eye contact. She's hormonal, he's ridiculously attractive, and he's standing _too bloody close_.

"What was the performance about?" he asks conversationally, not moving closer, but not moving away. He cups her cheek. Goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Divine intervention…wait, weren't you watching?" she questions, irritated. What was he doing for the three hours he was sitting there?

"Of course I was watching. Well, I was watching you, at least. I did _not_ know it's possible for a sweating girl to be that attractive, but you proved it."

"Your flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Did you notice the copious amount of men in the audience?" She nods her head in response to his query.

"Well, those are the hearts you break, baby."

"I told you, flattery won't help you."

"It's not flattery if it's true. Well, it kind of is, but that's not the point." He smiles ruefully. "Did you know that, since you've started performing here, male attendance has gone up by 70%? You're making history for this place."

"Men _actually _wanting to watch ballet? What is the world coming to?" she mocks. As long as she doesn't show him how he affects her, everything will be fine.

He strokes her cheek with his thumb. She shivers. Maybe her plan is flawed. He doesn't need to see how he affects her. He already knows.

"You are the most…exquisite creature," he murmurs, tilting her face upwards.

"You're lying." She's still avoiding his eyes.

"Since when have I ever lied to you?" He's right. She can always count on him to tell her the truth, no matter how harsh. It's one of the numerous things she loves about him. Merlin, how long has it been since she acknowledged her love for him? Way too long.

She starts crying, and he wipes the droplets from her cheeks, bringing up his other hand to cradle her other cheek. "Why are you crying, love?"

"I love dancing. It's my life. It's been my dream since forever!"

"But…?"

"But I don't know how much longer I can let it keep me from you."

"I just want you to be happy, Luce. That's all I've ever wanted. Even if it means we can't be together…"

"But _you_ make me happy! My _fouetté en tournants _were sloppy tonight because you kept popping up in my mind!"

"Dancing's your first love, though." He's confused. What is she getting at?

She shakes her head, giggling just a bit. The one time he has to be completely oblivious. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that first loves aren't forever?"

"You're my first love," he murmurs, feeling nervous, "And I know that I want to be with you forever."

"Well, _most _first loves aren't forever," she amends.

"Luce, can you be blunt for once?"

She giggles again. Silly boy. "Dancing's been my life for a long time, now. I've thoroughly enjoyed my years of practice and performance. But I think it's time for me to write this chapter's ending, and begin a new one."

"Luce…"

"Tonight was the show's last performance, and I haven't yet been cast for a new one. I think it's time for me to leave the stage for a newcomer. Teaching shouldn't be that bad, right? I've always thought that Hogwarts could use a dance class. And I happen to know that you've been offered the Care of Magical Creatures post."

His face says it all. He's overjoyed. She grins. They kiss for the first time in many years, and she knows that she's made the right choice.


End file.
